Minha Maldição
by QueenKey8
Summary: A maldição dela era terrível, ela precisava afasta-lo dela o mais rápido possível, mas... Ela conseguiria?


Declaimer: Essa é uma história basicamente por partes, ela vai ser longa e a cada Chapter vai ter uma frase e vai ser baseada nessa frase que eu vou escrever como In The Arms Of Angel. A história se passa na Alemanha Nazista, divirtam-se.

Censura: Cada um sabe o que ler.

Shipper: Romione.

_Minha força está na solidão. Não tenho medo de chuvas tempestivas nem de grandes ventanias soltas, pois eu também sou o escuro da noite (Clarisse Lispector)_

Era noite do dia 13 de Junho de 1942, ela dava os últimos retoques de pó de arroz no seu rosto

Ela iria a um baile, um baile dado pelo militar nazista Arthur Weasley, fora gentilmente convidada por Gina Weasley, ela dissera que era pela volta de seu irmão Ronald Weasley e fez questão de botá-la na lista de convidados.

Ela suspirou

Nunca fora muito de bailes, era uma futilidade só.

Ela guardou seu pó de arroz e se dirigiu a frente de sua casa, Gina dissera que mandaria um carro ir apanhá-la

Quase nem concluiu o pensamento uma buzina estridente soou e ela foi levada ao baile mais cobiçado.

Será mesmo que ela devia freqüentar bailes ou até mesmo ser amiga de Ginny?

Era tarde demais pra isso, Ginny já sabia da verdade, sabia de tudo.

E além disso, ainda tinha ele.

Mesmo ela dizendo em todos os seus raros encontros que não fazia mais parte daquela legião nojenta

E ainda tinha seu castigo, sua doce e perigosa Maldição.

Um trovão ribombou no céu negro e sem estrelas

- Chegamos Srta. Granger – disse o motorista abrindo a porta e lhe estendo a mão.

Ela saiu do carro e se dirigiu a porta da mansão Weasley, na qual tinha um soldado com uma pequena prancheta nas mãos.

Ela pigarreou

- Nome? – perguntou o soldado automaticamente

- Hermione Granger

Levou 5 segundos até ele achar seu nome e a deixar entrar.

Tinha gente na pista de dança e outros estavam bebendo vinhos e champagnes nas mesas.

Ela optou em ficar observando os casais na beira da pista de dança.

Viu Harry e Ginny, depois os dois sumiram misteriosamente, ela viu Draco Malfoy e pareceu que algo dentro do seu íntimo aquecesse só de ver ele.

Tão boba.

Andou por um tempo ao redor da pista e depois parou, ver os casais dançando era lindo.

- Você não devia ter vindo de preto em uma festa de Boas-Vindas – Ginny falou atrás dela severamente, ela se vira – é descortês

- Desculpe – ela riu, sua voz não tinha nenhum pingo de desculpas – Eu esqueci

- Que seja – ela deu de ombros – você está bem? Parece meio... Deslocada

- Eu estou – ela disse – eu não gosto de bailes, é onde eu geralmente o... o encontro.

- Oh, Mione – Ginny a abraçou – acredite, se esse cara que você diz ser prefeito existe – ela se afastou – ele não está aqui – ela franziu o nariz - nesse lugar só há ogros – ela sorriu – com exceção do Harry, claro – ela arregalou os olhos – não é o Harry, certo?

- Claro que não – Hermione riu – Harry tem olhos verdes, ele tem olhos azuis, eu só o reconheço pelos olhos, ele nunca vem da mesma forma física

- Então se ele for um Judeu de olhos azuis brilhantes, você o amaria? – perguntou Gina, rindo.

- Pensei que você não aceitasse esse preconceito contra Judeus – disse Hermione

- Eu não aceito, mas nas circunstâncias atuais eu ainda não posso defendê-los, mas ainda o farei – ela afirmou – Mas agora responda

- é claro que eu o amaria, eu sempre o amo – olho para o chão

- Para de tristeza – Ginny a sacode – Vamos cumprimentar meu irmão, ele acaba de chegar na festa.

Ela saiu puxando Hermione pelo meio da pista de dança ganhando vários xingamentos, Ronald cumprimentava alguns convidados com Harry no seu lado

- Ron – Gina soltou a mão de Hermione e foi abraçar Ronald sorrindo – senti sua falta grandalhão.

- Eu também senti sua falta, pequena

Era meio automático sempre que Hermione encontrava um homem diferente ela olhar os olhos deles, ela olhou nos olhos de Ronald, os olhos deles eram de um azul profundo, era como se ela estivesse mergulhando no mar mais azul ou voando em um céu sem nuvens, era ele.

- Ron – disse Ginny – essa daqui – ele o puxou para Hermione – é Hermione Granger, minha Melhor Amiga.

- Prazer Ronald Weasley – ele lhe estendeu a mão se curvando levemente

Hermione se recompôs

- Prazer, Hermione Granger – Hermione lhe deu a mão e ele a beijou

Assim que os lábios frios de Ronald tocaram a mão de Hermione uma onde de calafrios se estendeu por sua espinha

- Eu e o Harry vamos ali com meus pais – ela lançou uma piscadela a Hermione – Nos vemos depois.

Ginny sumiu com Harry, e entre Hermione e Ron se instalou um silêncio constrangedor

- Então... – Ron quebrou o silêncio – Você quer dançar?

- Claro – ela sorriu

Eles foram até o meio da pista de dança e começaram a dançar, Hermione era uma ótima dançarina, milênios a fizeram dançar bem, mas Ron lhe pisou os pés algumas vezes, sempre murmurando desculpas.

- Realmente acho melhor não dançarmos mais – ele sorriu envergonhado – eu sou péssimo dançarino

Ela apenas sorriu.

- Vamos aos jardins – ele sugeriu – Levar uma fresca, está muito abafado aqui.

- Tem razão – ela concordou

- Vamos?

-Sim

Eles saíram daquele amontoado de pessoas.

Passaram pelo soldado da porta e foram aos jardins.

Ficaram alguns minutos em um silêncio profundo, apenas absorvendo a presença um do outro.

- Veio com seus pais? – Ron Perguntou repentinamente

- Meus pais morreram quando eu era pequena e eu fiquei com a fortuna – ela disse

- Eu sinto... – começou Ron, aquilo era tão automático

- Não sinta algo que nem eu mesma sinto

- Não diga isso – Ron estava horrorizado – eram seus pais

- Eram bêbados

- Eram seus pais e ... – Ron foi interrompido por um trovão e uma chuva repentina

Eles correram para o galpão de ferramentas da casa.

- Acho que vir para os jardins também não foi uma idéia sensata – riu-se Hermione

- Hermione não ria, não podia estar acontecendo, não podia, não de novo, não daquela forma.

- Está com medo? – perguntou Ron – logo a chuva passa, pareces tão frágil, acho que precisa mais de companhias, além de Ginny, sempre dá força.

Hermione levantou-se e foi para a saída do galpão e virou-se, ela parecia tão sombria.

- Minha força está na solidão – ela lhe lançava um olhar gélido – Não tenho medo nem de chuvas tempestivas – ela indicou a chuva – Nem de ventanias soltas – ela sorriu, sombriamente – Pois eu também sou o escuro da noite.

Ela sorriu uma última vez para Ron e se lançou para fora do galpão e correu.

Aos olhos de Ron ela quase parecia estar flutuando.

**Notas finais:** O que será que Hermione é? Vocês podem mandar suas suspeitas por review, faz uma certa autora muito feliz.


End file.
